You Left Me
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: Makoto leaves Haru for Tokyo , affecting Haru. But was it really Makoto who truly left Haru ? ( Suck at summaries)


"I've been scouted Haruka, for Tokyo isn't that great?" His nervous best-friend questioned with his usual drooping smile and shimmering green eyes.

'Great?' the same word echoed in his mind, "We got a business promotion, Nanase, for Tokyo isn't that great?" he couldn't help but hear his parents voices echoed behind that one word. Haru's stoic face almost cracked in front of Makoto. 'He was being left again? For how long?' His mind began to cloud with worries and nerves he had been pushing away for months.

"For how long ?" he asked trying to keep up his bland voice only to have it crack towards the end , the aching feeling in his usually unfeeling heart began to spread through his system , like an angry virus.

"Haru... it's permanent if I am good enough. I hope I am good enough. But I will visit you each year." With a beaming smile Makoto tilted his head worriedly; for once he could not read his friends tough demeanor, the wall he had broken down so long ago was back and guarding the deep sea eyes already.

The guilt began to pulse in his veins; he hadn't meant to hurt Haru.

"For how long mum?" Haru's young voice sounded in his mind as the memory washed up like waves on a shore. "Its permanent for your dad and I. Don't worry though we will visit each year." His mum's cold voice echoed lacking its usual warmth.

"Eh... Haru I am leaving tonight" Makoto now nervously stated feeling his stomach anchor with nerves.

"Okay." Haru spoke before shutting the door in Makoto's immobile body. The teen stood on the other side shocked and slightly hurt. Not even a goodbye was said. Sighing he looked nervously at the door, who was he kidding Haru would never understand.

Heaving one more sigh Makoto reluctantly left for his house.

Haru watched from the window of his house with urges to scream out to Makoto to stop, to savor up every little second of time they had left together. But he willed himself to be stronger. As his eyes watched the figure leave he couldn't help but see the silhouettes of his parents he hadn't seen in five years.

**~2 years later ~**

Haru sat on his couch with his feet tucked under his body and baggy eyes, ever since Makoto left two years ago he had not heard or seen the man. Most of it was partly his fault when Makoto used to call he would ignore it, telling himself it was best to get unattached to people; eventually Makoto began to text instead until they too became rare.

He had been living on the more than enough allowance his parents still sent him each month. Causing Haru to see no need for a job; he always felt as if a hole had been carved into his very existence, with Makoto gone.

He no longer spoke to the others as well, they had all given up on trying befriending a boy who refused to talk to them or hang out with them. Eventually they all left as well proving Haru right about his theory of people. He just did not care for friends or love. Everyone left him.

With a controller in one hand Haru absentmindedly pushed down the controllers buttons playing a type of underwater game. His nimble fingers hit the wrong buttons causing his character to go out of control. It wasn't like he cared anyway it's what he did every day. Occasionally when he felt like going outside he would swim, but that no longer happened as much as it used to.

Makoto trudged up the old stairs he knew like the back of his hand, nerves weighed down his stomach as he came to face the house. He had not spoken to Haruka since the day he slammed the door in his face.

Rei had informed him of Haru's complete withdrawal and how the boy rarely came out of the house now, each time he did he looked worse than before. Well that was the case before he and Nagisa left for a university together.

Makoto gnawed on the inside of his cheek, as he raised a muscled arm to knock on the door. After minutes no response was heard just like old times. With a sad smile he checked the door to find it unlocked just like how it always was.

Makoto silently slid the door open to reveal the empty house with a soft noise blaring through the halls.

Sweating nervously, Makoto walked through trying to be as quiet as possible with his large steps.

His eyes soon the met the sight of Haru sitting upright on a new couch with a game playing; the one he and Makoto had played many times before. He didn't have enough time to feel touched though when his eyes took in the paled skin it was much more pale then how he remembered, dark taunting bags sat underneath Haru's eyes and an unhealthy gleam appeared in the once happy eyes.

"Haru." His soft voice called catching the boy off guard, Haru's controller slipped from his hand and his eyes met Makoto's instantly.

A wave of emotions rolled over the sunken in face; fear, shock, hate and bemusement.

"What are you doing here?" Haru's called voice questioned wounding Makoto's happiness.

"I came to see you." Makoto stated with large steps being taken towards his best friend how tensed.

"You left me." Haru stated again this time a dejected tone came out of his mouth causing Makoto to feel guilt run down his skin. Shaking that feeling away he stood a foot away from a cowering Haru who examined his best friend with wide eyes. Eyes that were almost brimming with tears.

"No. Haru you left me." Makoto croaked out referring to the ignored calls and texts that never got returned, Haru flinched at the broken tone knowing full well what Makoto meant. Looking away immediately Haru no longer wanted to speak to Makoto. He felt too weak to argue and too confused to be happy.

Makoto however ignored this and pulled Haru up by his waist and hugged the stubborn boy. He inhaled the scent that no longer lingered with chlorine, he missed this and missed Haru.

"You left all of us, Nanase." Makoto breathed feeling tears streak down his face when Haru finally returned the hug just as tight. He had missed Makoto so damn much it hurt.

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading!**

**If you are fans or read Swimming x Basketball / It started with a maid. I will update soon this is all i could do in the time I have between assignments.**


End file.
